The Forgotten Daughter
by QueenofSpades157
Summary: Anael Namikaze is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. She has been in a coma for the last ten years, ever since she was 12 and the Kyuubi attacked the leaf. The third found her and hid her fearing for her life now that the Fourth had died, this secret known to only him and the nurse who cared for her. What will she do when she finally awakes to find the village unde
1. Prologue

**Hello Hello. **

**Welcome to my very first fan-fiction. Some of you may recognize this story from my account on Quotev, I am now posting here on the lovely fan fiction . com as well as revamping this story! So some things you will want to know about this story, if you are not up to the Fourth Great Ninja War arc there will be spoilers. So... sorry bout that. Also I have made some original art for this story as well, so check it out on my profile I'll have the links up there soon! I really hope everyone enjoys this story and please note I looooove reviews, even flames. Fair warning though, if you can not express your displeasure in a respectful manner... I will retaliate in kind. Thank you and Good day. Also I do not have a Beta but would love one so feel free to holla back if anyone is interested. The more reviews I get the faster I will update... review responses will be posted at the beginning of every chapter. Okay, now onto the Prologuish Chapter 1 which basically just lays down the past knowledge so your not scratching your chin all through chapter 1. **

**Discaimer-no-jutsu: I do not own Naruto or it's characters/plot lines. They all belong to Lord Kishimoto, respect his epicness. If you can't recognize original storylines from canon... well I'm not sure why your even on this site. It's called fan-fiction for a reason people, any true fan knows what I mean. Ne?**

_The Third Hokage's POV(Shortly after the Kyuubi attack)_

"We do not have a complete list of the causalities yet as the rescue efforts are still taking place, but we had managed to evacuate most of the civilians in time. There are many injured but they are being treated in the hospital and emergency centre. There was a substantial amount of damage done to the exterior part of the village. We should be able to start rebuilding in 2 days, once the excavation has been completed." The Anbu standing in front of me stated waiting for my command. 'Minato... how did this happen. Biwako.. I'm so sorry' I think to myself allowing myself a moment to grieve my dead wife and disciple before returning my gaze to the Anbu in front of me.

"Very well, return to the emergency centre and ensure the safety of those inside. Inform me immediately when the rescue efforts are completed... " I trail off not wanting to think that she, who I consider to be my own granddaughter has also perished alongside her parents. "Or when you find her"

"Yes Lord Hokage" The Anbu responded before bowing and transporting out of the room.

With the Anbu gone I now sat in my empty office with my hands folded in front of my face and my chin resting on my hands, reviewing the night's incidence remembering all the things I could have done, I should have done. I was suppose to protect the village with my life but instead I had pushed the responsibility onto Minato so that I could live a peaceful life with my family. 'This is my punishment, it is my fault Minato and Kushina are dead, my fault my wife is gone, my fault their son has had to become a Jinchurriki and my fault their precious daughter is missing.' I think to myself, praying and wishing I could take it all back, I could bring them all back. I feel a small tear rolling down my cheek as I see the flash that always precedes Minato's teleportation jutsu. I immediately stand and begin approaching the blonde who is standing on all fours in front of my desk.

"Anael... is that you?" I ask, hearing all my hopes in the question.

As soon as she hears my voice, she raises her head and smiles at me saying. "Old man... I finally found you." I can see just by glancing that she was pretty beaten up. Red seeping into her yellow top where she had been stabbed. 'Stabbed, then these wounds are not from the Kyuubi..' I think to myself as she tries to stand stumbling a few times before regaining her balance. The smile slips from her face as she looks at me a serious glint in her eye that is rarely seen since she is such a happy go lucky girl. "Old man.. you must listen I do not have much time, it is taking everything I have to fight his Jutsu, I will soon lose consciousness. He will return for us, Naruto and I. You must not let him get the Kyuubi... protect my brother..." As soon as the words have left her mouth I see her fall face first toward the ground. I reach out and grab the young girl before she falls and hold her in my arms.

"ANAEL... ANAEL wake up, who did this to you?!" I scream at her in a panic, fearing the young girl was dead.

My wife's best friend comes into my office seeing me holding the unconscious girl. "Lord Hokage.. What has happened? Is that Anael!"

"Lady Anso.. she, she just collapsed. Please I can't lose her too." I say to the woman not caring that there are tears in my eyes. Anael has been special to me since the day she was born, none could compare to her, she was as much my family as my own sons were.

"Let me look at her." Anso says gently reaching to take Anael from me and lay her gently on the ground. I sat there on my knees watching as Anso used her Medical Nin-jutsu to check her over and heal her wounds.

"She will be fine physically, there were a few wounds but none were too deep and I have already finished with the major healing. But her mind..." Lady Anso says not removing her eyes from the young girl she is healing.

"What is wrong with her mind.. I don't understand." I ask.

"Well I'm not exactly sure myself.. it appears as if her mind has been trapped in some kind of jutsu, but I have no idea what kind. I can try to remove it, but it is very risky, there is the chance that we could do more harm then good." Lady Anso replies looking up to see my reaction.

"What would you suggest then?" I ask staring at the women in front of me.

"Well I would suggest having Tsunade take a look at her. She is the most skilled medical ninja the leaf has, if anyone can break the justu it would be her. But even with Lady Tsunade we will still be running a huge risk of damaging Anael's brain, it may be best to just wait until the justu wears off or Anael is able to break it herself." Lady Anso replies.

"We cannot summon Tsunade here now, it will draw too much attention. Anael said that the person who had cast the jutsu would return for her and Naruto.. we have no choice but to hide her until she or we are able to break the justu. We will erase all memory of her from the village and declare her dead for the time being, that way whoever is responsible will have a hard time locating her thinking she left the village. As for Naruto we will keep an eye on him until he is able to defend himself and is old enough to know the truth. " I said immediately formulating a plan to keep Anael and Naruto safe.

"But Lord Third what of all those in the village who know and care for Anael, how can we have them believe that she is dead. And her brother will he grow up thinking he has no family left at all." Lady Anso said concern clearly showing on her face.

"I understand that many will suffer because of this, but it is the only way I can ensure their safety. We will make everything to do with Anael, the Kyuubi and the attack forbidden and ensure no one speak of it again. Naruto will be camouflaged in the village and Anael will be safe while we figure out how to undo the jutsu. You and I will be the only ones that know of her location, can I count on you to care for and hide her?" I say looking directly at Anso, so that she could see the determination in my eyes. ' I will protect your children Minato I owe you that much.'

"Yes Lord Hokage of course you can, Anael is very special to me as well." Lady Anso replies smiling down at the girl.

"Very well then, we shall never speak of this night again." I say looking out into the once peaceful village a million thoughts going through my head.

"Understood" Lady Anso replies before picking up the girl and taking her to the place we had decided to hide her.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I will be putting little questions for you guys and me to answer at the end of each chapter with my answer on the next chapter. <strong>**This is to help me get to know my readers to help make my story more enjoyable! So any and all answers are appreciated:)**

**Question: Who is in your opinion the most attractive Naruto character?**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**It is time for Chapter 1! So this Chapter will be our first introduction to our heroine. It's shorter then I would like but the next chapter should be much longer. No reviews this time :( BUT a thank you to those who have already given a favourite and a follow, you guys rock! Reviews people, suggestions, criticisms, anything at all! I love hearing from my readers. Still no Beta, let me know if anyone is interested. Also you'll notice that I change the POV sometimes so it will be stated at the beginning. **

**Disclaimer-no-jutsu: Anael is my bizznatch. The rest belong to Lord Kishimoto. Though I'd sell my soul for Madara. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 <span>

Awakening

_Anael's POV_

My senses begin to return one by one, first is sound, I can hear a faint voice speaking in the distance. "They...the girl...coming...hold...off" the deep male voice says. Next to return is my sense of touch and smell as I can feel a cool breeze blow over my arms and smell the scent of blood on the breeze when the door opens and someone enters. I open my mouth slightly and take in a breath tasting the chemicals and medical solutions that permeated throughout the room. I feel someone touching my wrist as the smell of blood gets stronger, I had always had an enhanced sense of smell. I open my eyes and see a beautiful older lady who has long white hair pulled up in an elegant bun and striking blue eyes. 'She looks so familiar' I think to myself.

"Gasp... your awake. Oh thank Jashin." The lady says in a voice I remember all to well. I am staring at Lady Anso who is smiling down at me until I again smell blood causing me to look down and see a large wound in Lady Anso's stomach, her clothes seeped in red as she continues to lose more blood. Noticing my gaze Lady Anso too looks down at her stomach swaying slightly, I reach out with my arm catching her and placing her where I was laying not moments before. I turn to grab some gauze in order to begin treating her wounds but she reaches out and stops me grabbing my wrist. I turn back towards her as I begin to tell her to let go so I can treat her wounds but she begins speaking again before I can get a word out.

"I know what your going to say, don't bother it is pointless, the wound is too deep and I have lost too much blood. For now just listen, I may not have much time." She says breathing heavily as she struggles to stay conscious. "It has been 10 years since that day. I don't know how but someone knows you are here they have come for you. We have kept you safe as long as we can it is up to you now. You must go and find the Hokage, be seen by no one until you do."

"Are you done now you stubborn old bat? That could have all waited until after I was done treating your wounds now let go so I can get to it" I say as she chuckles still holding on to my arm. I pull my arm from her grasp and turn to the the table of medical supplies grabbing some gauze and other items I will need.

"I see being in a coma for the last 10 years has not changed you at all... " Lady Anso says as I turn around and see her giving me a gentle smile, the same gentle smile that she had always given me when I was a kid. I walk back towards her and cut open her shirt exposing the wound, I make the hand signs and activate my Medical Nin-jutsu as I try to heal her wound.

"I would not say that it hasn't changed me at all" I say as I give her a sad smile. "I remember everything that happened inside the Gen-jutsu world I was trapped in... It's bound to have changed me somehow."

"Yes I suppose you are right, you seem to have gotten wiser. You know... I always said when you were younger that one day you would surpass both of your parents. I'm glad I at least got to live to see my words become the truth." Lady Anso says as she lays her head back onto the bed and I feel her chakra beginning to fade.

"Your going to live to see me surpass them even more! Your far too stubborn to die." I say as I increase the chakra to my healing jutsu.

"Haha. I may be stubborn but even I can not cheat death." She says coughing up blood. I feel the tears start falling down my cheeks as I bow my head letting my bangs hang forward and cover my eyes.

"Do not cry for me dear child, tears are precious gems that must be saved for only the most precious people." Lady Anso says reaching up to wipe away a tear.

"Then it is only appropriate that I cry for you." I reply deactivating my healing jutsu as I sense the enemy ninja approaching.

"They are coming... " Lady Anso says glancing towards the door. "My mission is complete, I will finally be going to join my family. I will trust you to look after Naruto and keep that troublesome fox in check. Protect each other and the village." She says her voice fading. "We will meet again, my dear child..." Lady Anso says trailing off as her head droops to the side and I feel her chakra fade completely.

Rage. Anger. Sorrow. Hatred. Longing. Regret. All of the negative emotions I was feeling began swirling around inside of me, I feel my teeth elongate and know my eyes are glowing an eerie red. As I hear the enemy right out side of the door, I suppress my chakra and slip beside the door so that when it opens I would be hidden in the shadow. I see the door open as three ninja walked into the room and stood in the doorway. I kicked out with my left leg letting my rage seep into the blow as the door is blown off it's hinges and flies into one of the enemy ninja sending him, along with the door, into the opposite wall as he loses consciousness. The two remaining ninja turn to look at me as I glare at them, the murderous intent clear in my eyes. I see the one closest to me flinch slightly under my gaze so I teleport behind him and slit his throat with the scalpel running it across his jugular as he drops to the ground blood spurting everywhere. The final ninja chose that moment to strike out at me with a series of jabs which I dodged without moving my feet, finding a opening in his attack I strike out with my right hand slipping past his defenses and wrapping my hand around his throat. I look him in the eyes and squeeze until I hear the sound of a crack and feel the ninja go limp, I drop him and turn towards the ninja I had sent flying earlier. He was now awake and staring at me in horror as I killed his comrades. I take a few steps towards him as he throws Kunai at me I keep walking but just before the Kunai would hit I teleport to stand in front of him dodging them completely. The ninjas eyes widen in shock as I bend down and grab him by his collar.

"Why have you come here?" I ask with no emotion on my face.

"To bring you back to the Sound village" the ninja says shaking in fear.

"I see and who gave you this order?" I ask.

"Lord Orochimaru, please don't kill me... " he says begging for his life. I take my scalpel and stab him through the heart allowing him to fall to the ground scalpel still in place.

"Orochimaru huh... not who I was expecting..." I say as I look over the once white room that was now stained red, I was taken aback a bit by the site of what I had done. 'When did I become this...' I think as I walk over to the closet and grab a black cloak with a large hood that will cover my face completely, mask and some clothes. Once my long blonde hair is pulled back and I am hidden in my cloak and mask I turn back to glance once more at the woman who helped raise me, taught me all I know about medical nin-jutsu an treated me as her own kin. I gently stroke her cheek before closing her eyes and turning to exit the room and head up a staircase that leads to the outside.

Once I am outside I notice that I was underground in a building on the outskirts of the village close to the main gate. I begin walking down the road heading towards the Hokage's building as I am careful to keep my face hidden under my hood. No one pays me much attention as I walk down the main road. As I am walking I can hear two Chunin ahead of me conversing while they walk.

"Man I can't believe were stuck going on a mission at a time like this" the Chunin on the left says.

"It can't be helped orders are orders" the other replies.

"Yeah but we're missing the Chunin exams! And I was really looking forward to this years matches!" the one on the left says excitedly looking towards his companion.

"What's so special about this year? You can always watch the next one" the other replies again rolling his eyes.

"You mean you haven't heard... the kid from the Uchiha clan is competing this year, he's the last of his clan, when else are we going to have chance to watch an Uchiha fight" I scowl slightly hearing the name Uchiha but it quickly fades as I am left wondering why they referred to him as the last of his clan. "And if that isn't enough I hear the Nine Tails brat managed to make it to the finals as well! An Uchiha and a Jinchuuriki there's never going to be another chance to see that." I feel a vein pop on my forehead as I hear what he calls Naruto.

"Be quiet would you, you know were not suppose to talk about that." His companion says in a serious voice. "Come on let's just get this over with"

'Interesting so the Chunin exams are today then.. that means going to the Hokage's building will be pointless. I will have to go to the stadium and find a way to approach him' I think as I change my direction heading for the stadium. 'And Naruto will be there too' I think as a huge smirk appears on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you guys think? Anael's pretty ruthless when she's angry ne? Next chapter Naruto makes an appearance:D Gotta love that crazy blonde.<strong>

**Answer: Madara Uchiha his sexiness is out of this world. **

**Question: Who is your top 3 Naruto characters? **


	3. Chapter 2: Sister's Pride

**Yes Hello, **

**Chapter 2:) So I have the next few chapters ready... but I'm not going to post them just yet because... still no reviews. I really want one. I want to know what you guys think so far. Also I would love it if at anytime something confuses you or seems wrong to let me know so I can elaborate further. Of course patience is a virtue so you will have to wait for the 'Big Reveals' for some things. I am working on a few Omake that deal strictly with Anael's past i.e before the anime, so if you guys want to see a specific scene or have any ideas lemme know. Still no Beta so mistakes are all mine. **

**Disclaimer-no-jutsu: God blessed me with many things, the rights to Naruto were not one of them. That's for his right hand Lord Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Sister's Pride vs Village's Prejudice

_Anael's POV_

While approaching the stadium I see a young blonde boy running with at least 20 shadow clones behind him. I pause in my steps to watch the procession of the boy who is apparently running from a horde of angry bulls. Though I can only see his face for a moment, I know instantly who he was. 'Naruto... finally we meet' I think watching him until he is out of site. I flicker myself into the stadium and stand behind the crowd on looking this years contestants. I can see Naruto talking excitedly to a boy, the boy has a spiky pineapple shaped ponytail that reminds me of Shikaku Sensei.

"We have come to the final round. With the 8 candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all of the matches have concluded. Now everyone enjoy!" I hear the old man say to announce the commencement of the exam.

I look out upon the contestants as all but Naruto and a boy from the Hyuga clan left the arena. I was surprised when I sensed a powerful chakra coming from the red headed Sand Genin. 'This chakra... there's no doubt, that's Shukaku.' I think to myself as I watch the Sand Genin walk out of the arena before turning my attention to Naruto's opponent. 'Huh so he's facing a Hyuga huh. Not going to be easy, but if he's anything like me I'm sure he will surprise us all.'

I glance towards the Hokage again as the crowd goes quiet watching the two boys staring at each other, the Hyuga boy appears to have said something to Naruto causing him to raise his right arm and reply. It was too quiet to make out what they were saying from this far away, and I can't help but loose myself in thought eyes blankly watching the scene before me. 'Lady Anso said to find the Hokage and be seen by no one, but how do I do that while he's surrounded by people. I could teleport up there but that would likely draw attention and I will end up revealing my identity right away... or I can wait until the exam finishes and approach him when he is alone... hmm decisions, decisions'.

The two boy share more words as they get into fighting stance and the Procter declares the start of the match effectively making my decision for me. I hold my breath waiting for one to make the first move. I hear people in the crowd talking about how painful this is going to be for Naruto already assuming he has lost due to their prejudice against him as the nine tails Jinchuuriki. I feel myself bristle and anger flow through me at their words. 'How dare they look down upon him like this... what the hell has the oldman been doing all this time?'

The crowd is silent for minutes as they wait for one of the two boys to make a move. Naruto throws 3 Kunai at him and charges forward attacking his enemy head on. Naruto throws punch after punch only to have the Hyuga boy block every attack using his gentle fist style of taijutsu. As Naruto attacks the Hyuga boy dodges and lands a hit directly to Naruto's shoulder attacking his chakra points, the specialty of the Hyuga clan. Naruto fell to the ground holding his shoulder, the two boys share words before Naruto stands, creates 4 shadow clones and prepares to attack again. ' That's right Naruto, just keep attacking, find his weak spot and exploit it' I think to myself as I continue to watch the fight. Naruto's shadow clones attack in pair's and the Hyuga boy is able to dodge every attack, he jumps in the air and takes 2 of the clones out with a spinning kick, finishing the other two off with gentle fist after dodging their latest attack. He then turns to Naruto and begins speaking something to quiet for the rest of us to hear, but it is clear that whatever he said upset Naruto.

Naruto then created about 40 shadow clones and charged at the Hyuga, who dodged and countered every attack Naruto's clones could muster not even coming close to landing a blow. 'Hm this Hyuga is quite good. I have fought against the Hyuga in the past.. but this kid is too good' I think as I watch the Hyuga run past the shadow clones striking the farthest with his gentle fist attack. I can hear murmurs from the crowd assuming the match is over. 'Hmph please, as if my brother could be defeated so easily. Convenient they seem to forget he is the Nine tails Jinchuuriki at a time like this. How could they think him so weak considering how much these people fear him.' I think to myself as I watch Naruto's shadow clones begin to disappear, as the Hyuga speaks down to Naruto. POOF! The shadow clone in front of the Hyuga disappears leaving him confused, since he was so convince he had won. 'That's what you get for being arrogant, it will be his undoing'.

Without knowing Naruto had held one of his shadow clones back in order to lure Neji so that he and another shadow clone could attack him from behind. It would have worked too if the Hyuga boy had not spun on the spot emitting chakra from several chakra points creating an impenetrable force field and deflecting anything that attempts to penetrate as long as he is in motion. The entire crowd sucks in a breath of surprise at the young Hyuga's technique. Naruto who now lay a few feet away on his back immediately got up and made seven more shadow clones who proceeded to surround the Hyuga. Attacking simultaneously all seven clones are thrown back when the Hyuga uses the same Rotation technique, the clones exploding from the impact and Naruto laying once again on his butt. 'Come on Naruto get up.' I think as I watch the Hyuga's stance change. 'Oh no...' I take a step forward 'That's the 64 palms..' I trail off watching in horror as Naruto is struck by 64 simultaneous attacks to his chakra points leaving him once again on the ground. The Procter began approaching the boys preparing to call the match as Naruto struggles to stand, determined to continue fighting. Everyone is surprised as they see Naruto standing once more. 'That's right Naruto. Keep fighting even when all seems lost!' I think as the boys once again share words. The Hyuga boy eventually taking off his headband to show a hidden curse mark. 'Ah, he must be telling Naruto the story of Hyuga clan branch family.' I think remembering what father had told me of the clan. I am so caught up in my thoughts that I barely noticed the Hyuga charging toward Naruto an hitting him with a gentle fist the the chest. I had to stop myself from physically calling out to my brother. 'No DAMMIT! That can kill him. I can't lose him now' I think as I watch Naruto stand once more. 'I have to do something' I close my eyes and concentrate bringing my consciousness to a dark room with a huge metal cage.

"OI KURAMA, here foxy foxy. Big sister has come to playyyyyy!" I scream in a childish voice while peering into the dark cage.

"Would you shut up, there's no need to yell. The cage isn't that big." The large nine tailed fox replies shooting an evil glare at me from in the cage.

"Hehe, sorry bout that. There's no need for the glare, I just came to say hello... and ask you to lend Naruto your chakra" I say sheepishly scratching the back of my head as I do.

"And why in the hell would I want to do that." Kurama replies continuing to glare.

"Oh Common Rami... Do it for me." I say giving him the same puppy dog eyes I would when I visited as a child, they never failed.

"Fine I'll do it... but only if you promise not to call me that ever again and the boy himself must ask me for it otherwise it's pointless." The fox replies shutting his eyes and turning away from me signalling that the conversation is over and I should leave. ' Geez I can take a hint, rude old fox. But I guess he's always been like that, ever since I realized I could communicate with him while he was sealed in my mother.'

Naruto must have asked Kurama for help because moments later I could sense the fox's chakra spreading through his chakra network repairing the damage done by the 64 palms. I watch in wonder as Naruto harnesses Kurama's chakra which was now swirling around Naruto as if he had nine tails curling and uncurling around his body. The entire crowd was now gasping and whispering in shock and intrigue at the power Naruto possessed, I couldn't help smiling to myself. 'I'm proud of you little brother'. The chakra swirling around Naruto concentrated covering his body in a cloak made of chakra. Naruto's speed and strength increased exponentially as he jumped in the air and launched a shuriken attack at the Hyuga, who avoided them all using his Rotation technique. Then proceeded to catch them and return the attack to Naruto who dodged the attack with his increased speed. 'Huh he kinda reminded me of Father for a moment there' I think as I watch the two boys go head to head with kunai both deflecting the others attack and immediately springing forward to attack once again. Their chakra collides causing a huge cloud of smoke that blocks them from view. Once the cloud dissipates I see two human sized craters in the ground, as I am examining them I see the Hyuga kid crawling out from the one farthest from me. 'Naruto...' I think as the Hyuga walks towards the other hole, stopping a few steps from Naruto's body and saying something as he looked down upon the unconscious boy. 'Arrogant bastard it's not over yet' I think as I see Naruto burst out of the ground below the Hyuga's feet and landing a uppercut that sends the boy flying in the air and landing a few feet away. Naruto stands over the boy saying something to him before the Procter announces him winner of the match and he begins jumping and celebrating as the crowd cheers. 'That's my brother alright. Damn I'm proud if him.' I think smiling to myself.

The crowd began to become restless after a few minutes, when the next match had not begun. Apparently the next match was to be between the Uchiha and the red headed Sand Genin, everyone was excited to see the Uchiha fight. I can hear the crowd yelling and becoming quite rowdy as I think to myself 'They are saying that he is the last Uchiha, but when I was last here there was an entire clan of Uchiha. They were a force to be reckoned with, they would not be defeated easily... I shall have to ask the old man once the exams are over'. As I am caught up in my wonderings about the Uchiha I hear the Procter address the crowd.

"Listen up everyone, one of the competitors of the next match has not arrived, so were going to jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one." I hear the crowd groan in displeasure as the Procter speaks again. "So Kankuro and Shino come on down."

There is a slight pause before the Sand Genin speaks, "Procter I withdraw so please move onto the next match." The crowd is now yelling unhappy with the turn of events. I'm thinking to myself about how suspicious the young ninja's actions are when I hear the Procter announce Shino the winner by default and see the remaining Sand Genin a kunoichi with blonde hair pulled back into 4 pigtails float down to the arena using the giant fan. There is a pause while the Procter calls down the other competitor.

"Come on Shikamaru Nara, get down here" He says looking up at the boy with the pineapple hair. 'Nara huh, he must be Shikaku's boy.' I think as I watch Naruto give Shikamaru a pat to the back that sends him over the railing and falling into the arena face first. I flinch back as I hear the impact. 'Ouch, that looked like it hurt. I turn back to the Arena waiting for the match to begin.

****I'm sorry I don't feel like typing out the entire match so here's the link instead. www. narutonine . com NarutoEpisode6... (just take out the spaces)****

The fight between the Nara kid and the Sand Kunoichi was quite impressive. 'Shikaku... your son's strategic planning ability may even surpass your own,' I think to myself as I hear the young Nara say, "I withdraw". The entire crowd screams out in protest, I almost did as well. I listen to the crowd complain and the Procter announce the Sand Kunoichi the winner. 'That brat he had her beat, what does withdrawing now accomplish' I think as I hear Naruto screaming the same thing as he jumps from the waiting area to yell at Shikamaru. It was quite comical and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips, as I watched the two argue while the crowd began to grow impatient again. The Procter soon announced that they would wait 5 more minutes for the Uchiha to arrive before disqualifying him. I was trying to figure out why he would be so late to such an important event when I sensed a familiar chakra approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOP, who could it be... Well if you've watched the anime I'm sure you know. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry if the fight scenes are a little under done. I tried to stay as close to the anime as possible. Let me know what you think! Next Chapter Sasuke's fight and Kakashi's appearance. Think he'll recognize her?<strong>

**Answer: Kakashi, Naruto and Kurama. Kakashi is my secret love, Naruto is the son I've always wanted and Kurama is my cuddle buddy. That silly fox serious needs a hug.**

**Question: If you could be the Jinchuuriki of any of the Tailed Beasts who would you choose?**


	4. Chapter 3: Laughing Anbu

**VampireSiren: THANKYOU THANKYOU! Your the first one to review:) It may have been short and sweet but I'm glad your enjoying it! As a thank you I will dedicate one Omake of your choice to you:) So let me know what you want to see and it's yours!**

**Guest: Heck yeah there will be a pairing. This is a KakashixOC story with a tiny amount of ObitoxOCxKakashi tied in. It will become more clear in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-no-jutsu: These are Lord Kishimoto's toy's, I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

An Anbu With a Sense of Humor?

_Anael's POV_

I am standing listening to the crowd get more and more rowdy as I hear footsteps approaching behind me. I have to resist the urge to turn around and greet the man who was once one of my closest friends. I finally see him as he and a young boy descend the steps heading towards the pink and blonde haired girls in the crowd. As he passes I can see he hasn't changed a bit, still has that ridiculous black bowl hair and is wearing a green spandex jump suit covered by his vest, but the worst part is the young boy. He looks exactly like him. I face palm looking at the two ' Geez Guy did you really have to raise a Guy junior. He is undoubtedly your student' I think as I examine the boy, he is walking with a crutch and it is pretty obvious he is healing from a serious injury likely caused in the preliminaries. These Chunin exams have been known to often get way out of hand even killing contestants in the past. I am remembering the time myself and my best friend Anko took the exams together, when I notice Guy staring directly at me. 'Damn, he noticed me, oh well my face is covered and I've masked my chakra there is no way he knows who I am.' I think as I return Guy's gaze from under my hood and mask.

"What's wrong Guy Sensei?" The young ninja who looks just like Guy asks a depressed look covering his features.

"Nothing at all, Lee. Now let's watch these two youngster battle their hearts out using the POWER OF YOUTH!" He says laying his hand on the boys head and screaming the last part. 'Yup he hasn't changed at all, he looks like an idiot and acts like one too.' I think as I start to remember all the stupid things Guy had done to get my attention when we were kids, claiming I was his soul mate. I giggle to myself and roll my eyes as I see the Procter look down at his watch and begin to speak.

"The time limit has passed, I will now officially..." He trails off as two people appear behind him in a cloud of leaves. The first was a young boy with blue black hair that hung down framing his face over his headband and had dark eyes, 'That must be the Uchiha brat' I think as I turn my attention to the silver haired man behind him. He has spiky silver hair and a mask that covers most of his face. His headband is worn down over one eye leaving only a small portion of his face visible. I recognize him immediately and it's as if the world stopped for a moment. 'Kakashi... ' I think as I watch Kakashi rub the back of his head and speak to the Procter. I see the Uchiha and Naruto sharing words before Naruto leaves with Shikamaru to return to the waiting section, so that the match can begin.

I can sense the blood lust coming from the Sand Genin. 'There's no doubt now, he is definitely the one tails Jinchuuriki' I think as my sense's follow the boy on his way to the arena, only stopping once where I can sense the appearance and disappearance of 2 other chakras. I suck in a breath knowing full well that the boy had just killed two ninja. I watch as he walks into the arena standing a few feet from the Uchiha, staring at him with pure blood lust reflected in his eyes. Watching the two glare at each other as the Procter goes over the rules for the 2 contestant I notice Kakashi has made his way over to Guy and is now standing only a few feet away from me.

"Hello Guy. How are you feeling Lee, are you alright?" Kakashi says while scratching the back of his head.

"Kakashi..." Guy says turning to look at the man who had just spoken.

"Kakashi Sensei..." The young girl with pink hair says looking at her sensei with a worried look. 'Huh so he's a sensei now huh, go figure' I think as I watch the group in front of me.

"Oh right, heh, sorry about that. You must have been worried. Sorry for not keeping in touch" Kakashi says giving the girl a small salute type gesture an his famous closed eye smile.

"That's okay, I don't mind" The young pink haired girl replies in a soft voice turning her attention back to the two contestants who had just begun their battle. I too wanted to observe the Uchiha and the Sand Jinchuuriki, but I'm captivated by the silver haired man. Now that he is closer I take a second look over him. 'Hes gotten taller, and more muscular, Kakashi has always been an attractive man but now.. it's like hes dripping sexy.' I think to myself as I notice him looking around the arena and directly at me before turning to guy and saying, "Only 9 Anbu in an arena this size, that's not nearly enough. What is the Hokage thinking"

"Without knowing how the enemy will act, the Anbu are likely positioned in key points around the village. It's starting.." Guy trails off as the crowd cheers before speaking again. "We can not afford to let our guard down, but for now we must watch this match. Kakashi.. I'm going to be watching your pupil very closely to see if your training was any good. After all I am still your Rival." He says while turning to Kakashi and giving him his famous thumbs up an flashing smile.

Kakashi who had been facing forward his attention on the match then turns to guy and says "Huh Sorry, did you say something?"

"PFFFT. Hehehe" I laugh not being able to stifle it after watching the scene in front of me. Guy who now looks devastated and Kakashi who just looked confused.

_Kakashi's POV_

"Huh Sorry, did you say something?" I say turning to Guy, I had heard what he said, but it was so much more fun to mess with him this way.

"PFFFT. Hehehe" I hear someone giggle near by clearly having heard the exchange between me and Guy. I turn to face the sound only to see an Anbu standing a few feet away, doubling over in laughter. 'Hm an Anbu with a sense of humor, that's rare.' I think as Guy is anime crying, while screaming. "You make me so mad Kakashi, why do you always have to act so cool."

"Quiet down would ya, aren't you suppose to be watching this match." I say trying to calm the over the top man and stop him from making another scene. I sweat drop thinking of all the over time Guy had gone off in public as he turns his attention back to the match once more. With Guy under control I turn to observe the Anbu who had been laughing only to see he or she had regained their composure and were once again watching the match.

I too turn my attention to Sasuke watching as he is able to land a hit on the Sand Genin using the taijutsu style he had copied from Lee, Guy's student. Sasuke continues to attack again and again using extremely fast taijutsu attacks.

"His training... What did you two do, to reach such a level in just a month?" Guy asks not removing his eyes from the fight going on below us.

"Sasuke copied Lee's taijutsu using his sharingan. So during the taijutsu training I did with him I simply had Sasuke imagine Lee's movement and copy it. Sasuke mastered that taijutsu only because he knew Lee. Of course Sasuke had to work very hard as well to master it, even with his sharingan." I say turning my attention back to the fight where I see the Sand Genin has encased himself in a Sand sphere making an impenetrable defense.

"Kakashi Sensei!" I hear Naruto yell as he runs towards us with Shikamaru on his heels.

_Anael's POV_

"Kakashi Sensei!" I hear Naruto yell as I turn to look at the boy. 'Naruto, you've grown so much...' I think as I take a step toward the boy who was running towards Kakashi with Shikamaru running after him. Both boys are breathing heavily as Kakashi, and the others turn their attention to the two boys.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asks looking at Naruto with concern.

"Please Sensei! You just have to stop this match!" Naruto yells clearly panicked over something. 'Huh I wonder if this has anything to do with the 2 ninja I sensed earlier' I think as I look over Naruto, concerned my little brother is so upset.

"What?" Kakashi replies having no idea what Naruto's freaking out about.

"That guy Sasuke is fighting is different from the rest of us. He's about as far from normal as you can get!" Naruto yells throwing his hands above his head.

"Slow down, Naruto what are you talking about?" The blonde girl says.

"He thinks his purpose in life is to kill people! Don't you see if this continues Sasuke will die." Naruto yells as the others turn to look once again at the young Uchiha. "You gotta believe me!"

"Relax, no need to panic. Sasuke and I weren't just goofing off you know, there's a reason we were so late getting here." Kakashi says while staring out at the Arena. 'Yeah because you couldn't be on time to save your life' I think as I roll my eyes remembering the stupid excuses he had always come up with. It was a habit Kakashi had picked up from Obito, and was seriously annoying.

I watch as the young Uchiha tries and fails to get past the Sand Genin's defense as I notice several chakras moving just outside the village. 'Ah so it is almost time then. I figured they would launch the attack while everyone was distracted by the fight. But it seems as though they intend to use Shukaku as well' I think as I start to formulate a plan of attack should the One tail be released.

"Sensei you said there was a good reason you were late, what were you guys doing?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Hm well it's kind of a long story" Kakashi replies.

"Oh come on will you do something! This is no time to be talking" Naruto yells stomping his feet as he does so.

"Your right so shut up and watch" Kakashi replies the annoyance obvious in his voice. "Keep your eye on Sasuke he's about to surprise you." I hear Kakashi say as I turn my attention back to the Sand Genin sensing Shukaku's chakra beginning to stir. I see the Uchiha boy running to the top of on of the Arena walls and doing a few hand signs, causing a large ball of lightning to manifest in his hand. 'That sound, its like birds... That's Kakashi Chidori..' I think as I watch the Uchiha begin his attack on the Sand Genin once more striking the sand sphere and piercing through the Sand Genin's defense. I can hear Guy explaining the workings of Chidori to the other Genin, but I wasn't paying much attention as I had just sensed a surge in Shukaku's chakra. 'Theres no doubt he's planning to release him'

"AHHHHHHH, Blood! It's my BLOOOD" I hear the Sand Genin scream out in pain as I watch the Uchiha struggle to pull his arm out from the Sand sphere. Sasuke finally succeeds and jumps back a few steps followed by a pale beige arm that has blue markings on it. 'That arm... It's Shukaku's. Dammit' I think to myself as I start preparing my chakra to attack the moment the Sand Genin loses control. I watch with baited breath as the sand begins to fall away from the sphere revealing the Sand Genin holding his shoulder where Sasuke's attack most likely hit him. 'He was able to stop the transformation' I think watching the young genin as he struggled to stand.

'This feeling... Genjutsu?' I think as I bring my hands together making a hand sign and saying "Release". I watch as the rest of the crowd was knocked unconscious by the enemy jutsu, excluding myself and a few others who noticed the jutsu. I look to where the Hokage and Kazekage are sitting and see a smoke cloud appearing blocking them from view just as I sense the chakras that were waiting outside the village make their move.

"Let the games begin" I say out loud turning towards the Arena preparing to attack the Sand Genin before he can unleash the Shukaku again.

* * *

><p><strong>WHATTTT? An attack oh no?! What will our heroine do? Protect her brother? Protect the Hokage? or Protect the village? She can't save them all. Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think?<strong>

**Answer: It would have to be a toss up between my precious Kurama(Nine tails) and Matatabi(Two tails)**

**Question: Favourite Antagonist?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Angel of Death

**VampireSiren: I know Guy is way too intense for me, I guess I'm just not youthful enough. Though I have to admit he makes me lol... a lot. Anael and Naruto will reunite soon though it will only be briefly. I feel having her revealing her identity to him now would effect the storyline too much at present. After all there is a reason he has been kept in the dark this long. **

_Anael's POV_

'What to do, what to do?' I think to myself as I assess the situation. I can see Anbu already rushing to the Hokage, who has been taken prisoner by the Kazekage. I can hear screaming off in the distance suggesting they are attacking from several points at once, finally I look into the arena to see Sasuke, the Procter, and the Sand Genin. 'Hm well the old man is tough plus he has a team of Anbu to assist him' Just as I think this I hear a scream from one of the Anbu that were assisting Lord Hokage, my head immediately whips towards the sound. I gasp when I see the Anbu being thrown back after trying to penetrate a barrier that had been erected. "Old man..." I say as I prepare to teleport over to the Hokage, before I can finish several Sand and Sound ninja appear in the stands, having hidden themselves in the audience.

"What a nuisance" Kakashi says looking down at the enemy from the stairs a few feet from where I was standing. Among the enemy ninja was someone who appeared to be a Leaf Anbu, as I glanced at him, he turned his head towards me and said.

"My, My what a surprise. I had never expected to have to face the Hidden Leaf's Angel of Death right off the bat. Heh, actually I had heard you died." he said his voice full of amusement. I see Kakashi turn towards me with a shocked expression on his face. 'Who wouldn't be shocked, no one among the Leaf apart from the Old man and Orochimaru knew me by that name. Though I doubt there are any in the Leaf who have not at least heard of me, my identity was always kept a secret. How could this little punk...' I think trying to figure out he could know me by that name considering I'm not even wearing the outfit, but then it hits me.

"Hmph, I see that stupid snake couldn't manage to keep his mouth shut. If you think that knowing who I am will allow you to best me... you are wrong." I say allowing the venom to slip into my voice as I appear behind the ninja taking out 2 before returning to stand directly in front of Guy and Kakashi. "You two take care of these guys I'm going to see if I can get through that barrier and help Lord Hokage" I say before making a few hand signs and saying "Dark Angel Jutsu". Causing two pure black wings to sprout from my back, I flapped my wings and began to fly away from the Hokage so that I would have distance I needed to pick up speed. 'I could use my teleportation jutsu, but it's too risky with Kakashi here, not to mention it may not even work. At least this jutsu will allow me to cover my identity and protect me from what backlash breaking the barrier will cause. Once I am a good distance away I shoot off picking up speed as I go, heading directly for the barrier trapping Lord Hokage.

_Kakashi's POV_

"My, My what a surprise. I had never expected to have to face the Hidden Leaf's Angel of Death right off the bat. Heh, actually I had heard you died." I hear the man dressed as an Anbu say looking at the hooded person I had assumed to be an Anbu before. 'The Angel of Death, I've heard of her, she is said to rival Zabusa in silent killing. Even in the Leaf her identity is a mystery, she was given her name due to her Angel like appearance and the fact that any who faced her in battle were sure to perish.' I think to myself surprised someone of her ability would be here simply watching the Chunin exams.

"Hmph, I see that stupid snake couldn't manage to keep his mouth shut. If you think that knowing who I am will allow you to best me... you are wrong." I hear her speak her voice full of malice. 'Her voice sounds familiar..' I trail off as I see the masked woman appear behind the enemy and strike down two within seconds, disappearing again to reappear right in front of Guy and I.

"You two take care of these guys I'm going to see if I can get through that barrier and help Lord Hokage" she says before making a few hand signs and saying "Dark Angel Jutsu". I stare in wonder as two pure black wings sprout from her back and she shoots off into the sky as I see Sasuke jumping over the arena wall headed after the 3 Sand Genin.

"Quite a lot of them eh" I say to Guy turning my attention back to the enemies in front of us.

"We've been careless, and now even Lord Hokage... Huh Kakashi look there inside the barrier". Guy says as I turn my head towards the barrier seeing Lord Hokage standing in front of Orochimaru, who has a kunai to the Third's neck.

"Orochimaru" I say just as I see a black blur shooting directly towards the barrier. The blur hits and rebounds causing a huge cloud of smoke and a loud boom to echo. I see black wings and blonde hair dropping towards the ground at an incredible speed. 'The impact must have knocked her hood off' I think as I watch the girl land in between Genma and a Sand ninja who had been locked in a stare down until that point. Genma and the Sand ninja look to where the girl had fallen and now lay. I see the girl pushing herself to her feet while holding her head.

"I'M GOING TO SKIN THAT STUPID SNAKE!" The girl screamed still holding her head scowling towards the barrier she has crashed into only moments before.

I can see that Genma had said something to her as she turned towards him and flipped him the bird. I sweat dropped seeing the familiar gesture I had often been shown during childhood. 'Could it be her... No she died over 10 years ago' I think as I continue to tackle the enemies still in the stands. I see Sakura suddenly stand up having noticed Orochimaru standing with the Hokage. 2 sound ninja jump to attack her, I jump down balancing on the back of the bench she was sitting on cutting down both enemies at once. I look down at Sakura, she has her hand over head in a attempt to defend herself. When she looks up at me I smile and say "Sakura you just stay there while I cut the enemies numbers down to size." I jump off of the seat taking down a Sound ninja who was attacking Guy, taking down more enemies before returning to Sakura. I stood in front of her and spoke quietly "It was worth teaching you genjutsu, you really do have a knack for it. Release the genjutsu and wake Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto will be thrilled, getting a mission after such a long time. You'll have to be careful on this one, it's the first A Rank assignment since the Land of Waves. "

"Why send us on a mission with this battle going on?" Sakura asks.

"Sasuke is chasing Gaara and the other Sand ninja. Release the genjutsu, wake Shikamaru and Naruto and go after Sasuke." I say as I use my Kunai to cut my thumb, performing the hand signs and slamming my hand onto the back of the person sitting in front of me. "Summoning Jutsu" I look down to see a small brown dog who looks no more then a small pup. "Pakkun here will track Sasuke by scent"

"Wait seriously our fourth member is a puppy?" Sakura asks looking sceptically at Pakkun as he jumps up resting his paws on the top of the seat directly in front of Sakura.

"Listen here little girl, don't you ever go around saying I'm just some cute puppy" Pakkun say his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Okay it's time, Sakura release the genjutsu and head out." I say striking down another sound ninja.

_Anael's POV_

I rebound off of the barrier, sending myself flying towards the ground. 'Okay so that didn't work' I think to myself as I am pulling myself out of the small crater my fall had made. I begin to stand up when I fell the bump starting to form on my head 'Note to self, next time don't go head first' I think as I finally manage to stand. The pounding in my head seems to only fuel the fury I have been simmering since I awoke.

"I'M GOING TO SKIN THAT STUPID SNAKE!" I scream as I feel my anger boiling more, I scowl towards the barrier wanting nothing more then to destroy it and rip my idiot Sensei into pieces. My head continues to pound as I hear someone speak from behind me.

"You didn't seriously think just flying into it would work did you?." As I turn towards the voice I see Genma standing there chewing on his stupid needle wearing his 'I think I'm awesome smirk'.

So I did the same thing I would often do to Kakashi when he got on my nerves, I flipped him the bird. "Shut up Genma, your voice is irritating and I have a headache." I say as I turn my attention towards the Hokage once more, seeing Orochimaru had now released him and it appeared they would begin a battle of their own shortly. I pull my hood back over my head as I sense Naruto, Shikamaru and the pink haired girl leaving with another smaller chakra. 'Probably one of Kakashi's ninja hounds' I think to myself as I see the brat who knew my identity make a signal and feel 9 other chakras follow after Naruto. I fly up to the stands where I see Kakashi and Guy still fighting the enemy along side a few other Leaf ninja. I jump towards Kakashi taking down an enemy as I go, landing so that I'm standing back to back with him.

"Where did you send the Genin?" I ask as Kakashi strikes down another enemy.

"I sent them after Sasuke who is currently pursuing the Sand Genin." Kakashi replies turning his head slightly to glance at me.

"Right, well I'm going after them as well. I just sensed 9 other chakras follow after them. I doubt the 4 Genin can handle 9 enemy ninja and Sand Genin on their own. Especially considering one of them is the one tail Jinchuuriki." I say throwing a kunai into the chest of a Sound ninja.

"I see so that strange chakra... Very well I'll leave them to you. Do I at least get to know the name of the woman going to rescue my students?" Kakashi asks a smile on his face.

"You already know it" I reply smirking before flying off in the direction I can sense Naruto's chakra. I fly for a bit before I sense Shikamaru's chakra stop as he faces the 8 ninja who had been following them. I picked up speed as I dove into the trees landing on a branch directly above the Sound ninja who look to be caught in the boys Shadow Possession justu. I sense one more enemy hiding in a tree not far from my location, I use my teleportation jutsu to appear right behind him and stick my kunai into his back while holding his mouth to silence the blow.

"Hehe. Well as you say it appears I am at my limit." I hear Shikamaru say as his jutsu recedes.

"Hey come out, and when you do cut off his head." The enemy ninja yells clearly signaling the ninja who held back to attack. 'Too bad he's already dead, oh well may as well have some fun then.' I think as I jump down into the middle of the group of Sound ninja.

"Alright, but remember you asked for it" I say as I use the katana I took off his comrade to cut off his head, causing the other ninja to jump back a few feet in order to avoid my sword. I then begin to turn towards the boy, when I see Asuma jump down from the tree landing directly behind Shikamaru chuckling to himself.

"Well I finally caught up to you guys, though I wasn't expecting to run into you here Anna-belle." I hear Asuma say as I gape at him under my hood.

I pushed down my hood and gave him my best pout before saying, "How'd you know it was me Suma, and how many time have I told you not to call me that!" I yell pouting even more.

"Haha. Okay okay, don't get upset. What do you say we take care of these guys like the old days?" Asuma says raising his hands in surrender knowing how quick my mood can change.

I smile to myself remembering all the times Asuma and I had gone on missions together. Asuma has always been like the big brother I never had. "Your on!" I say jumping forward and attacking the ninja closest to me, taking him down and moving on to the next one. Asuma and I fell into step with one another, our team work always was excellent.

"Well that's the last of them, I'm going to get Shikamaru back to the village, you should head after the others they could likely use the help." Asuma says as we finish with all 9 of the ninja.

"That's the plan, but Asuma.. " I trail off not knowing how to word what I wanted to say.

"Don't worry, we never saw you here." He says smiling and grabbing the young Nara boy.

"Thanks, Suma! See you around." I yell as I jump up into the sky continuing to fly towards Naruto's chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Obito take the cake on this one. Cause anyone who can take over the world while acting like Tobi deserves a medal. Plus he makes everyone else look stupid, since NO ONE figures out his identity. <strong>

**Question: If you could live in any of the Hidden villages which would you choose?**


End file.
